destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
CobaltShade/Alchemies
This is a list of all alchemies made by CobaltShade using the Alchemiter. Basic Alchemies The Unicoder * Scribe's Wands && Unicode 7.0 Compendium * Level 5 * A set of wands that can create any piece of text from the Unicode system and arrange them in various ways to initiate various coding-based attacks. Nuclear Powersaw * Cold-Fusion Power Cell && DualSaw * Level 2 * A dualsaw that is powered by a cold-fusion power cell, granting its sharp edge a keen nuclear sheen. Its attacks can erode away the structure of most objects, that is, if it doesn't slice them in half first! M134 Acidsprayer * Fluoroantimonic Acid && M134 Minigun * Level 2 * A green minigun with an insanely fast firing rate! In addition to firing ammo, special acid canisters can be equipped into the weapon which allow it to spray bolts of acid that damage opponents. Fluorite Decad * Fluorite Octet && Shengshou 10x10 * Level 10 * A set of ten fluorite D10s. They are used by rolling the complete set. Depending on the numbers rolled, the attack will vary from ten billion different potential outcomes. Synthetic Sprayer * M134 Acidsprayer && Ununoctium-294 * Level 4 * A machine gun made from an alloy of ununoctium. It can shoot normal ammo, acidic sprays, and ununoctium bullest whose properties are unknown. Far East Octet * Fluorite Octet && Hanyu Da Zidian * Level 8 * A set of eight red D8s. They glimmer with the power of the Chinese language. The Chlorine Combuster * Synthetic Sprayer && Liquid Chlorine Trifluoride * Level 6 * A machine gun whose bullets are infused with a special chemical that causes anything they hit to become sprayed with acid and instantly combust! Probably not so good in a wooden area. Bonzo's Octet * Fluorite Octet && Ancient Sumerian Cuneiform Tablet * Level 8 * A set of eight black D8s. They chuckle with the power of Bonzo, the ancient Sumerian circus god, and harness the power of the Sumerian writing style. Glyphic Octet * Fluorite Octet && Deseret First Book * Level 8 * A set of maroon eight D8s. They glow with the power of the Deseret alphabet. Chemocide * The Chlorine Combuster && Ebola * Level 8 * A hazardous machine gun whose bullets can modified by deploying several canisters into its ammo feed. Its shots can be infused with acid, can light opponents on fire on hit, and can ail them with several types of viruses, including the infamous ebola virus. Jegus' Octet * Fluorite Octet && The Holy Bible * Level 8 * A set of eight hazel D8s that radiate with the power of Jegus. Notch's Smiter * Arcum Dei && Lassa Fever * Level 8 * A massive bow that seems to be severed in half and is held together by pure energy. One half of it is bleached white and is concentrated with the holy power of Notch and the Player. The other half is pure black and is full of deadly disease. The weapon can fire both in alternating rounds of fire and can even fire both at once, creating a deadly contagious smite. Isotope Octave * Fluorite Octet && Polonium-210 * Level 8 * A set of green D8s. They hum with a radioactive power. Olive Octet * Fluorite Octet && Arsenic * Level 8 * A set of eight olive D8s. Otherwise, they function identically to the Fluorite Octet. Bioterrorism USB * Marburg USB && Marburg Virus * Level 3 * A USB that, when plugged into a mechanical being, will infect it with computer viruses. When it comes into contact with a biological being, it will infect them with actual viruses. Eightfold Stairstep * Fluorite Octet && Bismuth Crystal * Level 8 * A set of eight multicolored D8s. They're forged from pure bismuth crystal and are comprised of many miniature fractal-like patterns. Origin Wands * The Unicoder && Warded Fabrico Jar * Level 10 * A set of golden wands that radiate with the energies of creation. Using these powerful artifacts, one can materialize almost anything from thin air using the power of Notch himself. Carbon Octet * Fluorite Octet && Carbon * Level 8 * A set of eight grey D8s. They look like graphite, and are made of carbon. SORD...... * Diamond Sword && Paper with Comic Sans * Level 0 * The crappiest sword you have ever seen. You are having a hard time even holding it. I mean come ON. Toxicide * Chemocide && Polonium-210 * Level 10 * An extremely dangerous machine gun that can do much more than just shoot normal bullets. Using several canisters hooked up to an ammo feed, it can fire bullets infused with acid, fire, many types of virus, and polonium-284, an extremely toxic substance that can poison almost anything. M134 Heatfreezer * SCP-009 && M134 Minigun * Level 2 * A dull red minigun that radiates with a chilling power... Its bullets are made out of SCP-009, and upon contact with a living thing, it will turn its body heat into SCP-009, freezing it from the inside out. M134 Arcticbomber * M134 Minigun && Arcticbomber Floppy Disc * Level 2 * A minigun painted bright red, as to resemble a stick of dynamite! When facing off against a robotic entity, it can charge up a massive Arcticbomb that will steadily delete programs in the entity's AI, inflicting steady damage! The Snapper * M134 Heatfreezer && SCP-409 * Level 5 * A modified version of the Heatfreezer that can shoot crystalline bullets made of SCP-409 in addition to SCP-009! Upon coming into contact with flesh, the flesh will rapidly crystallize and suffer massive damage! The Screenfreezer * M134 Arcticbomber && CIH Floppy Disc * Level 6 * An upgraded version of the Arcticbomber that is painted entirely blue, as to resemble a certain death screen. In addition to unleashing the effects of Arcticbomb, it also has "Chernobyl ammo" that can inflict the effects of the CIH virus on robotic entities, completely overwriting critical information and deleting parts of the BIOS. The Sharpener * SCP-585-3 && The Snapper * Level 7 * A modified version of the Snapper that can shoot bullets made from SCP-009 and SCP-409. In addition, it possesses internal sharpening mechanisms made from SCP-585 that can "sharpen" its ammunition, making it exponentially more powerful and causing it to penetrate through enemies, damaging multiple at once! Element's Maker * Element's Ender && SCP-2046 * Level 10 * A glass shotgun that is extremely fragile. There is an apparatus built into it that seems to be a miniature computer with a number pad. The apparatus is labelled "2046". Inputting numbers of the pad will fill the shotgun with the corresponding element, allowing for things like regular iron bullets or radioactive plutonium bullets. The Kill Screen * The Screenfreezer && Bioterrorism USB * Level 7 * The ultimate malware machine gun. It can fire an onslaught of computer viruses at technological opponents, deleting programs, overwriting BIOSes, and firing secret "trojan bullets" that latch on to their opponents and gradually delete data. Also works well against organic enemies, too. Wand of Radiation * Wand of Striking && Nuclear Bomb * Level 2 * No description was given for this alchemy. The Billy Bazooka * Digital Designs 9918Z && Billy Mays Essence && Rocket Launcher * Level 5 * HI, BILLY MAYS HERE! TODAY I'M GOING TO BE OFFERING MY VIEWERS THE CHANCE TO BUY THIS EXCITING NEW PRODUCT, THE BILLY BAZOOKA! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU HAVE TO SETTLE FOR A SUB-PAR ROCKET LAUNCHER! WITH THIS BABY, YOU CAN FIRE ROCKETS WITH EASE! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL, BECAUSE THIS ROCKET LAUNCHER COMES WITH A BUILT-IN SUBWOOFER THAT PROJECTS THE SOUND OF MY VOICE TO ALL NEARBY PEOPLE WHENEVER IT FIRES! IF YOU ORDER NOW, I'LL THROW IN A SECOND BILLY BAZOOKA WITH NO EXTRA FEE! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN RETURN IT AND GET YOUR MONEY BACK! CALL 901-413-1025 NOW FOR THIS EXCLUSIVE OFFER! THAT'S 901-413-1025! 901-413-1025! Remington 420 * Eduard Khil Essence && Trololo Audio CD && Remington MSR * Level 4 * A sniper rifle that contains the dankest memes one could ever hope to possess. Charged with the powers of the Trololo, your enemies are sure to be seeing trollfaces after you headshot them and coax them into a snafu. Constellate Pointer * Constellation Map && Grenade Launcher * Level 5 * A stellar grenade launcher whose shots are fused with the power of the heavens themselves. It can use a built-in constellation tracker to aim for a specific point in the sky and fire at it, creating the ability to make specific trajectories. Colt CM10 * Shengshou 10x10 && Colt CM901 * Level 10 * A multicolored carbine with the power of the Shengshou 10x10. The cube itself is built into the weapon's frame, and it can be spun to augment the power of attacks. Celestial Might * Constellate Pointer && Picture of SCP-1548 * Level 10 * A black grenade launcher with patterns painted onto it that mimic that of the stars... or are they the stars themselves? Its grenades are fused with the powers of dying stars and supernovae, and thanks to a pulsar mode, rapid bursts of grenades can be fired that can "pulse" throughout an entire area, dealing heavy damage and destruction. Disaster's Speedcube * SCP-090 || Shengshou 10x10 * Level 10 * A simplified version of SCP-090 that only contains ten rows of cubes on each side of it and not 10,000. One row/column of the cube moves every three seconds, and if an entire face is aligned with one type of block, a disaster will occur. If it is tampered with by human hands, one if its faces will automatically align itself. Ancient Chinese Cannon * Hanyu Da Zidian && QBZ-95 Machine Gun * Level 2 * No description was given for this alchemy. Cobalt's Testwriter * Collection of Deadly Tests && Portable Typewriter && M60 Machine Gun && CobaltShade's DNA * Level 10 * A heavily modified Blotspitter that has a cobalt sheen to it. Using a built-in typewriting system, it can create a large number of tests in seconds and bring them to reality using DNA from Cobalt himself. The Plumsgun * Michael Rosen Essence && Bag of Plums && Heckler && Koch HK417 * Level 5 * An assault rifle infused with the power of censorship and plums. The Deleter * The Kill Screen && CryptoLocker USB * Level 10 * A modified version of the Kill Screen that can fire powerful grenades that directly interact with robotic and artificial entities, locking key components of their code away so they cannot run or be accessed. After a short time, it then deletes them. The Billy Textscrambler * The Plumsgun && The Billy Bazooka * Level 10 * A large bazooka with the effects of both the Plumsgun and the Billy Bazooka, creating a horrifying contraption that will yell Billy Mays quotes and cause its target to only speak in Billy Mays quotes. Dinner Blaster * Faces of Evil CD && Wand of Gamelon CD && Hamburger && Grenade Launcher Module * Level 6 * A silver metal grenade launcher that shoots hamburgers. One touch and you will become fat forever. Spadinner Blaster * Dinner Blaster && Spaghetti && Hotel Mario CD * Level 7 * An upgraded version of the Dinner Blaster painted the colors of Mario and imbued with the power of spaghetti. Die Waffe * Hermann Fegelein Essence && Der Untergang DVD && M27 IAR * Level 5 * A steel black gun emblazoned with Nazi propaganda. Remingchopper * Vince Offer Essence && Slap Chop && Remington GPC * Level 5 * An odd gun that has a built-in Slap Chop™ apparatus. If an enemy gets too close, you can slice portions of their skin off. What a good deal! F/S-RPG * Fangshi Shuangren V2 3x3 && RPG-32 * Level 3 * A rocket launcher that has a built-in 3x3 cube. Each face corresponds to one of the rockets inside the launcher. Completing a face will successfully launch a rocket. Planetcrafter's Speedcube * Moyu Aochaung 5x5 && SCP-345 * Level 5 * A 5x5 version of SCP-345. It otherwise functions identically to the normal SCP, creating miniature planets when one of its faces is solved. CTA-8 * V-Cube 8 && CTA-308 Rifle * Level 8 * A sniper rifle with a built-in cube puzzle and mechanical calculator. The calculator can be used to determine how much ammo can be used when firing, and the cube can be used to determine the effectiveness of its shots: the closer the cube is to completion, the more effective it is. * (The CTA-308 Rifle was previewed from Curta Calculator && KNT-308 Sniper Rifle.) Life's Wands * Scribe's Wands && LED Game of Life * Level 6 * A modified version of the Scribe's Wands that are completely cubic in nature, and parts of them seem to move around as if they were alive. They appear to be able to create patterns from Conway's Game of Life out of thin air and command them to attack enemies. Fluorite Sextet * Fluorite Octet || 1x1 Rubik's Cube * Level 6 * A set of six fluorite D6s. Yuxin Acidspitter * Yuxin 4x4 Speedcube && High-Energy Pellet Launcher && Fluoroantimonic Acid * Level 4 * A high-energy pellet launcher with a built-in 4x4 cube. The closer the cube is to completion, the more powerful the weapon's attacks will be. It can also spray fluoroantimonic acid out of a special nozzle. Sacra Geometria * Shengshou 10x10 || Rubiking Essence * Level 10 * A magnificent cube whose architecture rivals divine palaces. Its six sides are different shades of gold, and it functions identically to a standard Rubik's Cube puzzle. It uses the energies of creation to attack, and the closer the cube is to completion, the more powerful it will become. At completion, its power can have the focus of the Hexahedron. * (Rubiking Essence was previewed from Erno Rubik Essence && Speedcube Essence && Rubik World Record Essence.) Ergo Sum * Life's Wands && Cellular Automata Handbook * Level 10 * A set of pixellated black wands with patterns detaching off of itself as if they were alive. The energy of creation leaks from their tips, and the wands can create an extremely wide array of cellular automata, all aligned with the user, in order to attack enemies. AK-VRS 6 * V-Cube 6 && Bioterrorism USB && AK-74M * Level 6 * A dull green assault rifle with built-in USB and cube-based technologies. The built-in cube will augment the power of the weapon the closer it is to completion, and also power built-in viruses that can damage organic or robotic opponents. Cubed Crossbow * WitTwo 2x2 && Crossbow * Level 2 * A crossbow with a built in 2x2 cube. The closer the cube is to completion, the more effective its attacks will be. SCP-585-B * Shengshou 9x9 && The Sharpener * Level 9 * SCP-585-B is a machine gun with several anomalous properties that are confirmed to stem from other SCPs. It can shoot bullets comprised of SCP-009 and SCP-409, which retain the properties of the actual SCPs. Disassembly of the machine shows that it shares internal mechanisms of SCP-585 that allow the gun to "sharpen" its ammunition and increase its power in a scale that is nearly the same as how SCP-585 functions. An attached 7x7 cube puzzle is shown to amplify the power of the gun's mechanisms the closer the cube is to completion. Since the gun has extreme ties to SCP-585, it has been given the name "SCP-585-B", as shown above, and is to be kept in containment with the rest of SCP-585. Further ties to other SCPs have not been shown. Snipealarmer * Emergency Alarmer && Barrett XM500 * Level 5 * A sniper rifle with the technology of a devilish alarm clock that gets louder every time it goes off and has its alarm set to ear-grating frequencies. The alarm clock activates with every successful shot and is displayed to everyone around the target, incapacitating them. (The Emergency Alarmer was previewed from SCP-489 && EAS Tones Machine.) Sevenalarm Armcannon * Mini Shengshou 7x7 && Glitch-Proof Armor && Snipealarmer * Level 7 * A cannon meant to be attached to the arm like a piece of armor. It is resistant against all glitches and has a built in cube and anomalous alarm clock. The closer the cube is to completion, the louder the alarm clock will be. The louder the alarm clock is, the more powerful the weapon's shots will be. Mental Element * Scribe's Wands && SCP-2046 && SCP-2300 * Level 9 * A heavily modified version of the Scribe's Wands that specialize in elemental powers. They can create and modify any element shown in the standard periodic table and SCP-2046, an expanded periodic table. In addition, the wands can also create effigies of each element (even the ones on -2046) and can bend them to its will in attacks. Linguistic Uniter * The Unicoder && Crossbow && Script Linguist Dictionary * Level 7 * A crossbow built from the Unicoders that harbors great code-based power channeled thorugh language. Armed with the powers of every language ever produced in every script ever devised, it can create anything from any language. At least, anything grounded in code. Deseret Clockbow * Overclocked Clockbow && Deseret-Script Book of Mormon * Level 4 * A very powerful bow with a built-in redstone clock that allows it to fire arrows extremely fast. It can also fire special script arrows based on the Deseret language. * (The Overclocked Clockbow was previewed from Bow && Ten Overclocker Upgrades && 1-Tick Redstone Clock.) Shavian Electrobow * Bow && Charged Capacitor && Androcles and the Lion, Shaw Alphabet Edition * Level 4 * A bow with a built-in capacitor that fills it with energy. It has the full power of the Shaw Alphabet at its disposal. Great Leader's Bow * Bow && Four Arrow Rests && Sejong Essence && Collection of Hangul Literature * Level 5 * A jet-black bow with four built-in arrow rests for maximum ammo capacity. It's fabled to be used by the Great Leader himself, and is infused with the power of the Hangul language. Thai Osmiribow * Bow && Osmiridium && Khamhaeng Essence && Ancient Thai-Script Inscription * Level 4 * A bow forged from osmiridium with an ancient inscription on its surface. It is infused with the power of the Thai language. SCP-590-DTG * The Unicoder && SCP-590 Essence * Level 6 * SCP-590-DTG is a set of two sticks comprised of an unknown metal that appears to be some form of steel. Hundreds of runes can be seen slightly inscribed into their surfaces that look like unintelligible gibberish but, upon closer examination, are revealed to be characters in Unicode. SCP-590-DTG's anomalous properties become apparent when one holds them and someone or something the holder deems a target is within in range (which has determined to be 50 meters). * SCP-590-DTG can then be used to transfer any injuries the user has onto the target, effectively healing the holder and damaging the target. Nearly any injury can be transferred via this method, except mental disorders caused through psionic induction. Very interestingly, SCP-590-DTG's powers match those of SCP-590 almost exactly, and the cause of this is unknown. SCP-590-DTG was recovered in REDACTED near SCP-413-DTG-3, on an expedition to █████████ carried out in ████. Lisu's Lighter * Bow && Flint and Steel && Sara Bo Thaw Essence && James O. Fraser Essence && Old Lisu Stone * Level 5 * A bow made from flint. It has characters in the Fraser alphabet inscribed on its surface, giving it an odd power. Its arrows are made from steel, and when fired, a spark ignites and the arrows light on fire. Armenian Alertbow * Bow && EAS Tones Machine && Armenian Code Chart && Mesrop Mashtots Essence * Level 5 * A bow made from a silver metal. It has characters in the Armenian alphabet inscribed on its surface, giving it an odd power. It can produce EAS tones from hidden speakers to disorient enemies. Uta Desu Fever Bow~ * Bow && Fever Syringe && Iroha Uta Scroll * Level 6 * This alchemy was not finished. Uta Desu Robot Bow~ * Bow && Gruel/Arcticbomb/CIH/Bumerang Virus USB && Iroha Uta Scroll * Level 6 * This alchemy was not finished. Guru's Toxincrosser * Bow && Batrachotoxin && Gurmukhi Code Chart && Guru Angad Essence * Level 6 * A metallic bow outfitted with a launcher-like device that fires toxic arrows. Runes are inscribed on its surface in the Gurmukhi alphabet, giving the bow a mystical power. Kannada's Combuster * Bow && Chlorine Trifluoride && Kannada Code Chart * Level 6 * A bow forged from black metal outfitted with a flamethrower-like device that fires flaming chlorine trifluoride in addition to arrows. Runes are inscribed on its surface in Kannada, giving the bow a mystical power. Oriya Acidspitter * Bow && Fluoroantiomonic Acid && Oriya Code Chart * Level 6 * A metal bow with an apparatus attached that sprays fluoroantiomonic acid out through a nozzle. The weapon is supercharged with the power of the Oriya language, and runes are etched on its surface. Uranium Gujarati * Bow && Polonium-210 && Gujarati Code Chart * Level 6 * A dull green bow that is supercharged with the power of the Gujarati language, and runes are etched on its surface. Radioactivity courses through it. Bengali Ebowla * Bow && Ebola Syringe && Bengali Code Chart * Level 6 * A weapon shaped a lot like the Crusader's Crossbow; it fires syringes of ebola rather than arrows. Runes in the Bengali language are inscribed on its surface, giving it a mystical power. Rifle of Gears * Clockwords Machine && M16A4 Rifle * Level 5 * A bronze rifle with a large amount of gears littered across its frame. Attached to the weapon is a copper keyboard with every letter in the English language on it. When a letter is typed in, the rifle will fire said letter out of its barrel. Certain letters do more damage than others. Tamil Blowtox * Bow && Botulinium Toxin && Malayalam Code Chart * Level 6 * A bow with a flamethrower-like apparatus attached to it that sprays the botulinum toxin at enemies. Words in the Tamil language are inscribed on the bow, giving it a mystical power. * (This alchemy was attempted earlier but was unfinished, and was called The Toxic Tamil.) Deva's Dissolver * Bow && Aqueous Ununoctium Ions && Devanagari Code Chart * Level 10 * A bow with a massively complex flamethrower-like apparatus attached to it that sprays aqueous ununoctium ions at enemies, creating an acid more potent than fluoroantimonic acid. Words in the Devanagari language are inscribed on the bow, giving it a mystical power. Arcum Os * Bow && ISO Basic Latin Abecedarium and Diacritics && Reality Majjyyks * Level 10 * A magnificent bow that shimmers as if it is unstuck from reality. Countless Latin runes are inscribed on the bow's surface, and using potent reality magic, the bow can fire words from Latin and have them manifest as actual constructs that attack for the user. Corrosive Coder * Bow && Magic Acid && Telugu Code Chart * Level 6 * A bow with a flamethrower-like apparatus that sprays magic acid at its enemies. Its arrows are also tipped in the substance. It is inscribed with runes in the Telugu language, giving it a mystical power. Malayatoxin Bow * Bow && Maitotoxin && Malayalam Code Chart * Level 6 * A bow with a flamethrower-like apparatus that sprays maiotoxin at its enemies. Its arrows are also tipped in the substance. It is inscribed with runes in the Malayatoxin language, giving it a mystical power. Diamond Scythe * Diamond Sword || Gatekeeper's Scythe * Level 1 * A scythe whose blade is made from diamond. The Grammar Nazi * Die Waffe && SCP-410 Specimen && SCP-857 Essence * Level 9 * A grey assault rifle imbued with the power of grammar itself. The rifle can fire standard ammunition, but also has an attached apparatus that paper can be fed into. The rifle will analyze the paper and, judging on the amount of grammatical errors, will fire a large explosive that, upon detonation, will spawn several organs forged from the text containing errors. Said organs will fight for the wielder of the weapon. Compound's Creator * SCP-1336 && Element's Ender * Level 10 * An extremely fragile glass rifle that contains the power and ammunition of every single element in the periodic table. At its far end are a series of test tubes in which various organic compounds yet to be produced on Earth are created and can be fired through the rifle. Gatekeeper's Sword * Gatekeeper's Scythe || Diamond Sword * Level 10 * A version of the Gatekeeper's Scythe that is a sword. Wow. The Sizer * The Sharpener && SCP-786 * Level 8 * A modified version of the Sharpener that possesses built-in technology from SCP-786 in addition to its numerous sharpening mechanisms. This allows the weapon to "resize" its ammunition, making them either smaller so it can fire more at once, or larger so they can pack a larger punch. AK-1889 * SCP-1889 Textbook && Deadly Tests && AK-12 * Level 8 * An assault rifle that can write deadly calculus tests and fire them at targets, causing portions of their body to be cut out and be replaced with compact cubes a short while later. Loominarty 420 * Remington 420 && Illuminati Rant Printout && Eye of Providence Cutout * Level 10 * A teal/green sniper rifle that contains the very essence of Illuminati rants. Everything, EVERYTHING is somehow intrinsically linked to the Illuminati, which must always be confirmed somehow. This rifle can help show your enemies that, firing the raw power of Illuminati rants at targets. The Brusher * The Sizer && SCP-063 * Level 10 * A modified version of the Sizer whose ammunition is now carefully refined right before being fired so that it is composed entirely of special bristles. These bristles will, upon coming in contact with dead/inorganic matter, completely expunge said matter from existence as if it wasn't there, leaving a hole right through it. Arcus Orientum * Bow && Unihan Database Compendium && Creation Majjyyks * Level 10 * A magnificent bow that glows as if it is supercharged with creation itself. Countless Unihan runes are inscribed on the bow's surface, and using potent creator magic, the bow can fire Unihan words and have them manifest as actual constructs that attack for the user. NUM-88 * Numerologist's Eight || QBU-88 Marksman Rifle * Level 8 * A red marksman's rifle with the Chinese character for eight inscribed nearly everywhere across its surface. A pop-o-matic bubble that contains the Far East Octet is present near the rifle's scope, which can be rolled to augment the weapon's attacks. * (The Numerologist's Eight was previewed from Far East Octet && SCP-1334 Essence.) SCP-216-DTG * SCP-216 && UKM-2000 Machine Gun * Level 5 * SCP-216-DTG is a UKM-2000 machine gun that is built from cast iron. Welded to its stock is a multiple-dial combination lock which has 7 dials each, with numbers ranging from 0 to 9. Depending on the current combination that is entered in the lock, SCP-216-DTG will fire a different projectile, and its stock can be retracted to reveal an object inside. Some projectiles that have been observed are miniaturized billiards balls, frozen blood, bullets made of SCP-███-DTG, air high in carbon dioxide, thumbtacks, and REDACTED. SCP-216-DTG was recovered at the site of SCP-███-DTG on a recent expedition to ████████. Hiragana's Bow of the Wintery Icelands * Bow && Hiragana Iroha Scroll && Wand of Cold * Level 4 * This bow is to emit in the Japanese forces, emits a cooling aura itself around. Desu. Katakana's Bow of the Depths of Volcanoes * Bow && Katakana Gojūon Scroll && Wand of Fire * Level 4 * This bow is injected the power of Japanese, it has been said to have been forged in the center of the active volcano. Kawaii. Kana's Bow of the Hotness and Chillness * Hiragana's Bow of the Wintery Icelands && Katakana's Bow of the Depths of Volcanoes * Level 8 * The bow has a great power: it is, the temperature of the power of hot and cold, can be manipulated. Rune in Japanese, are engraved on the weapon, I do not know the place to stay power and cooling power of the warmth. Ear Removal™ * The Snipealarmer && The Billy Bazooka * Level 10 * HI, BILLY MAYS HERE! YOU MAY KNOW ME FOR MY QUALITY PRODUCTS LIKE THE BILLY BAZOOKA! WELL TODAY, I'M HERE TO SHOW MY VIEWERS THE NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF THE BILLY BAZOOKA: EAR REMOVAL™! THAT'S PRONOUNCED EAR REMOVAL™, FOR THOSE WONDERING! NOW WHAT DOES EAR REMOVAL™ DO, YOU MAY ASK? WELL WITH THIS BABY, YOU CAN INFLICT PAIN ON YOUR ENEMIES IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE: HURTING THEM WITH NOISE! (THAT'S WHAT REMOVES THEIR EARS!) * EAR REMOVAL™'S PATENTED DIS-EAS-TER TECHNOLOGY HARDWIRED INTO ITS BUILT-IN SUBWOOFER ALLOWS THIS WEAPON TO PROJECT MY VOICE TO WHOMEVER ITS ROCKETS HIT! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! YOU SEE, THE AFOREMENTIONED DIS-EAS-TER TECHNOLOGY WILL ALSO PROJECT THE HORRIBLY GRATING SOUNDS OF EAS TONES TO ITS VICTIMS, WHICH IS BACKED BY THE EQUALLY ANNOYING SOUNDS OF AN ALARM CLOCK! NOW YOU CAN SEE HOW THIS CAN REMOVE YOUR VICTIMS' EARS! * EACH SUCCESSFUL SHOT WILL CAUSE THE TONES (AND MY CHARMING VOICE) TO GROW IN FREQUENCY UNTIL, IF YOUR VICTIM'S HEAD ISN'T BLOWN OF BY THE ROCKETS, IT'LL EXPLODE DUE TO HAVING TOO MUCH STRESS BEING PUT ON THEIR EARS! TRULY THIS IS AN AMAZING LONG-TERM INVESTMENT, BECAUSE IF YOU ORDER NOW, I'LL THROW IN A SECOND EAR REMOVAL™ ABSOLUTELY FREE, AS WELL AS SEVERAL AMMUNITION PACKS SO YOU NEVER RUN OUT OF AMMO, ALSO FREE! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN RETURN IT AND GET YOUR MONEY BACK! CALL 901-413-1025 NOW FOR THIS EXCLUSIVE OFFER! THAT'S 901-413-1025! 901-413-1025! Thaumic Aspectblaster * Primal Upgrade && HK G36C Carbine && Aspect Combiner * Level 10 * A primal assault rifle with six magazines attached to its surface, each with the symbols of a different primal aspect emblazoned on them. The weapon has the power to, besides firing normal bullets, fire bullets infused with the powers of the primal aspects, Ignis, Aqua, Terra, Aer, Ordo and Perditio. Said aspects command fire, water, earth, air, order, and entropy. It also has a built-in aspect combiner, which can fuse bullets together and create bullets that command other and more complex aspects. The Pitcher's Power * Billy Bazooka && Remingchopper * Level 8 * A freaky combination of the inherent Billy Mays powers of The Billy Bazooka and the Vince Offer powers of the Remingchopper! Its rockets cause large explosions and are somehow extremely sharp, projecting the voices of Mays and Offer to its victims! Shrek'd Prepubesence * Remington 420 && Every Call of Duty Game && CoD Squeaker Essence * Level 8 * A truly MLG assault rifle imbued with the power of every single Call of Duty game in existence. Modern warfare, black operations, ghosts of war, advanced warfare... Everything, in this rifle. And, thanks to an array of loudspeakers hard-wired into the gun, with every shot you make, the sounds of CoD squeakers will be shrieked to everyone in range. The Resonance Chamber * SCP-219 && Snipealarmer * Level 7 * A sniper rifle forged from various alloys of thorium. It has a built-in computer, and every Minecraft block can be selected from its list (others can be added via an "Other" menu). With each successful shot the weapon fires, The Resonance Chamber's hidden tech will activate and it will resonate with the selected block, ultimately destroying them as the resonance grows higher and higher. The weapon can key into entities as well, eventually driving them to pieces quite literally. Voxwands * Speakonia USB && Vocaloid 4 Editor && Reality Majjyyks && Scribe's Wands * Level 9 * A heavily modified version of the Scribe's Wands that flicker with reality majjyyks. It is centered around the power of sound, more specifically, voice. It can channel and edit computerized voice in order to attack enemies, messing with their brains and firing concentrated beams of sound. The Unicontrollers * SCP-061 USB && The Unicoder * Level 7 * A set of two metal wands that specialize in creating computer programs from code that can control the minds of others, forcing them to do actions without their own volition. All commands are followed without question, making this item extremely useful for mind control. Cobalt's Questgiver * Cobalt's Testgiver || Deadly Quests * Level 10 * A heavily modified Blotspitter that has a cobalt sheen to it. Using a built-in typewriting system, it can create a large number of quests in seconds and bring them to reality using DNA from Cobalt himself. They can be promptly given to others, who must carry them out or face... Eh, I don't know. Some kind of punishment. Actually completing the entire quest will be a far worse one, though... Upgraded Pocket Alchemiter * Pocket Alchemiter && Captcharoid of the Current Alchemiter * Level 0 * A Pocket Alchemiter with all the upgrades that the current Alchemiter has. Universal Roguelike * The Unicoder && NetHack Floppy Disk * Level 9 * A set of two wands that resemble two-dimensional vertical bars (the computer glyphs: |). They can summon monsters from NetHack that are forged from Unicode. In fact, their summoning capabilities probably exceed just NetHack... Remington TCR * True Capitalist Radio Host Essence && Ghost's Engineer Essence && Remington R21 * Level 5 * A pistol imbued with the essence of True Capitalist Radio. It can channel the power of Ghost, the host of TCR, for use in true capitalist attacks. Beretta 50K-LS * Leopold Slikk Essence && 50,000 Keycaps && Beretta 96G-SD * Level 5 * A semi-automatic handgun that appears to be recycled from a keyboard. It is imbued with the essence of Leopold Slikk, the Angry German Kid. Powers of rage and keyboard-smashing lie nascent within. Everyslayer * Everysword && Fuckslayer * Level 10 * A weapon that can turn into any variant of _Slayer in existence. The Remington Graffiti * Remington TCR && Remington 420 * Level 10 * A combination of two Remingtons: one of True Capitalist Radio, and the other of dank memes. Their powers combine to make a rifle imbued with the essence of the trolls of TCR. Expect lots of loud noises and spaghetti. Cool Ranch Killer * MLG Essence && Shrek'd Prepubesence * Level 10 * A sniper rifle with the most advanced MLG Microsoft technology ever known to man. Mum had better get the camera, because you're about to pwn so many noobs with your 360-noscopes that they'll be left blazing it right in the feels with how much your Illuminati's confirmed. It might even be a triple rainbow! The R.I.B. * Essence of Random Phrases && Fully Factual Facts DVD && Digital Designs 9918Z * Level 6 * Short for "Rapid Information Blaster", this is a metallic subwoofer that is imbued with the essence of random phrases and fully factual facts. When hooked up to a power source, it will constantly spew fully factual facts at anything nearby! While this is normally a nuisance, it has a volume setting that can be raised quite high... The Dumper * YouTube Poop Essence && Spadinner Blaster * Level 8 * A modified incarnation of the Spadinner Blaster that now encompasses all known YouTube Poops in existence, dumping them out from its barrels, directly at enemies. Prepare to wash your foes in a wave of spaghetti, smoke, fire, peace that all true warriors strive for, plums, plams, and more! SCP-914 Red Oktoberfest * Medigun > Fine * Level 5 * A modified Medigun with two barrels and equipment borrowed from the stock Medigun and Kritzkrieg. It heals people like a normal Medigun, but when it reaches full charge, it has the choice to either Ubercharge or Kritz! Cerberus * Red Oktoberfest > Fine * Level 6 * A bleak, heavily modified Medigun. The one output that shared health and crits from Red Oktoberfest has been changed into three outputs: one for healing, one for crits, and an ashen one that creates a withering beam. Its name is derived from the three-headed guard dog of the Underworld. The White Glove * Cerberus > Fine * Level 7 * A modified version of Springtrap with four barrels. The first three barrels retain their previous powers of ubercharge, kritz, and wither. The fourth barrel will unleash the Milk status effect on an ally, which combines the powers of Minecraft milk and TF2 milk: all harmful status effects to the ally will be cleared, and if the medigun is pointed at an enemy, all ally attacks against the enemy will restore HP to the allies! The Black Hand * The White Glove > Fine * Level 8 * An upgraded version of The White Glove with yet another additional barrel, this one jet-black and attached to the standard Ubercharge barrel. If this barrel is activated, enemies can be inflicted with the Black Death upon charge being ready, which will heavily damage them rather than giving them invulnerability. Syntaxidermy * The Grammar Nazi > Fine * Level 10 * An intricate and complex grey assault rifle that has thousands of words inscribed onto its surface. Paper can be fed into an apparatus near the weapon's scope, and the weapon will analyze the paper's words, and will, fire an explosive whose power will be greater depending on the amount of grammatical errors on the paper. Said explosive will release taxidermied animals who have been brought back to life and will fight for the weapon's user. The Mentaleev * Mental Element > Fine * Level 10 * A set of two wands comprised of rings forged from every element in the Expanded Periodic Table in solid form, somehow safe to touch. The wands have the power to manipulate any element on the Expanded Periodic Table, which encompasses the standard periodic table, SCP-2046, and SCP-████-DTG. They can also create copies of the user that are forged from said elements, retain the abilities/weapons of the user, and have the full powers of the elements. Tartari Geometria * Sacra Geometria > 1/1 * A cube whose edges are impossibly sharp and whose faces are carved with intricate patterns. Its six sides are different shades of grey, and it functions identically to a standard Rubik's Cube puzzle. It uses the energies of oblivion to attack, and the closer the cube is to completion, the more powerful it will become. At completion, its power can have the focus of the ██████████. The Author's Artifact * The Black Hand > Fine * Level 9 * A medigun with six barrels configured in a hexagonal pattern. Each barrel has a distinct shape and power: the first barrel is a standard medigun barrel and grants Ubercharge, the second barrel is a Kritzkrieg barrel and grants guaranteed critical hits, the third barrel is ashen and inflicts Wither on enemies, the fourth barrel is pure white, removes all status effects on allies, and makes it so allies gain health by attacking enemies, the fifth barrel is jet-black and damages enemies, and the sixth barrel is golden and appears to reconfigure the entire weapon into a bazooka that fires some sort of energy. The Speakers * Voxwands > Fine * Level 10 * A set of two golden wands that are covered in a soft black substance. Intricate clockwork-based speaker technology is set around the wands and is covered by the black substance, causing the wands to eternally hum. The wands can modify reality itself by creating sound where there is none. They can create any sound and modify existing ones, so someone can say something completely opposite to what they meant to say. The wands can even create sound in space, and can modulate the volume of sound to create piercing words that cause ears to bleed. Seventh Sin * The Author's Artifact > Fine * Level 10 * A medigun with seven barrels, six arranged in a hexagonal shape with the seventh right in the middle. Each barrel has a distinct shape and power, and can grant Ubercharge, Kritz, and absolve status effects on allies, and can inflict Wither, Instant Damage, and fire bazookas at enemies. The seventh barrel applies the Bloodlust status, inflicting Bleeding on enemies and giving all allied entities minicrits for a turn. Brewing Stand Potion of Panacea * Awkward Potion OOO SCP-500 * A potion that, on use, will cure any and all diseases (in this case, status effects) that befall the user. It also restores health. Potion of Panacea II * Potion of Panacea OOO Glowstone Dust * No description was given for this alchemy. Potion of Light * Awkward Potion OOO Fluorite Dust * A potion that, upon use, allows probability to turn in the drinker's favor. * (Fluorite Dust was previewed from Fluorite Octet || Glowstone Dust.) Potion of Damage Transfer * Awkward Potion OOO SCP-590 Essence * A potion that, on use, will transfer any damage the user receives onto another entity. Splash Potion of Panacea II * Potion of Panacea II OOO Gunpowder * Yep. Potion of Emotion * Awkward Potion OOO Small Emoji Characters * A potion that, upon use, will cause the drinker's emotions to fluctuate wildly. Codex Holopad The e-Machine * 27182818 * Level 2 * A bulky computer. With the press of a button, it will produce a long piece of paper detailing the digits of e. Several dials can be used to set how many digits the machine will produce. Windowed Sword * system32 * Level 3 * A cold metal sword that, when near the USB port of a computer, will fly into it and interact with the computer, allowing its user to manually modify any of its settings. Category:Lists